A restaurant outing
by pgirl
Summary: Rinslet has a deal for Train involving a popular seaside restaurant.
1. The Deal

**Hey you guys, this is my first fic.**

**Btw I love all pairings except EvexLeon and SvenxEve , The SxE kind of creeps me out with the humongous age difference and all. I don't'really have anything against the evex leon pairing, but you know how it is.**

**Pgirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the black cat characters**

**TRAIN"S POV**

The sea breeze blew gently across the beach and the calls of seagulls could be heard in the air.

The sound of human laughter and conversation was quite audible.

All in all, The whole place gave of a peaceful and serene atmosphere.

_Someone tell me what I'm doing here again._ Train thought .

Decked in black pants, a white shirt ( freshly ironed), and a custom-made black was helping to serve customers in the Krusty Krabbs Café as a waiter. _Helping?_ _More like forced to._ He had been here for 3 hours now and boredom was taking it's toll. He held his serving tray in his hands tightly as he remembered the events that led to this humiliation.

**Flashback**

"_Train!"_

_He didn't bother turning around. He knew that annoyingly high-pitched voice anywhere._

"_Rinslet."_

"_Aw, c'mon, I haven't seen you in a week, try to muster up all your enthusiasm!"_

"_This _is _all the enthusiasm I can muster."_

"_Don't be like that Train, besides I got a deal for you, something you can't refuse."_

"_Sorry Rins, I have to refuse."_

"_Ehh, why?"_

"_Sven, doesn't like us accepting business deals from you…you know how it is."_

"_Oh but Train,This isn't just a business deal, I'm willing to bet with you on something…Think of it as a challenge"_

_His ears pricked up at the mention of a challenge._

_Rinslet saw she had his attention and permitted a small smile._

"_Well, you see…"she started, gently drawing circles on the table."One of my contacts runs a seaside restaurant and him and I are in a little spat, and as one of my contacts we need to maintain a…trustful relationship."_

_She looked at Train to see if he followed._

_He just stared at her with a blank expression. "Yeah, and so?"_

_Rinslet turned her head away and supressed a frustrated sigh._

"_**Well, **__Train." She began again. "To maintain that…trustful relationship. I decided to give him something in return."_

"_Soooo…What does this have to do with me?"_

"_I found out recently that one of his waiters had left quite abruptly in a seconds notice so he is quite short of helping hands, and I said that I might have an alternative."_

"_And what?..." Realisation dawned on him. "Oh."_

_Rinslet glanced up at him expectantly. "Well?"_

"_No. I'm a sweeper, not a page-boy"_

_Rinslet let out a big sigh. Well it wasn't unexpected but still…_

"_But I havent talked about the benefits for you." She piped up sweetly._

_Train didn't give any indication that he heard, but Rinslet knew she had snagged his attention._

"_Well, this restaurant is pretty well-known and to the person that would oh so kindly donate their time to help this business In such short notice, the manager would like to thank them mightily."_

"_With…?"_

"_Oh, Three-course meals everyday for a week, but only if they last the whole day."_

_There was a small silence._

_Train turned carefully to face Rinslet._

"_Rinslet." He said slowly._

"_Yes."_

"_If I accept this Sven would never let me live it down…That is if he doesn't die first of laughter first"_

"_Yes."_

"_If anybody saw me, my profile I fought so hard to protect would be shattered."_

"_Yes…But, think of the food Train."_

_Train cocked his head back to think._

"_It's only for a day…right?" He asked suspiciously._

"_But of course."_

"_Okayyy, I accept._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rinslet had revolutionised the saying a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Yes, Today had taught him a valuable lesson. Never to trust Rinslet again . Not that he had trusted her much to begin with.

He sighed to himself.

Well if he was honest to himself, this waiting gig wasn't too bad.

Sure, it was boring as hell, but all he really had to do was walk around taking people's orders.

He'd prefer sweeping to this anytime though.

He finished taking the order of a group of giggling school girls, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

_I wonder what Sven and Eve are up to?_ He thought idly.

**SVEN'S POV**

Sven was not pleased.

This morning Train had run off somewhere, only leaving behind a note saying that he was taking care of business somewhere.

_Business _Thought Sven sarcastically _Probably blowing off all our life savings on milk or god knows what else._

When Train came back, Sven would take a thorough account of his wallet.

Then to make things worse Rinslet had come bouncing up, talking about a family outing somewhere.

Sven was suspicious at once and had adamantly refused but Eve heard and was all for it.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity to strengthen family bonds." She had explained in that quiet voice of hers.

_Family bonds? Where's this kid getting these stuff from?_

Rinslet didn't waste anytime making herself at home, much to Sven's distaste and before they could blink they were in Sven's beaten-up 5-seater and on the road.

"So what's this place called again." He asked Rinslet, who sat on the passenger seat opposite him.

"Krusty Krabb's Café ." She said with a smirk.

"Right." Sven would never admit but right now Rinslet was starting to creep him out.

She kept smirking to herself and smiling somewhat evilly.

"We are nearing our destination." Eve's small voice broke in from the backseat.

_Good old Eve, with her who needs a GPS?_ He thought abstractly as he made a right turn and pulled into a parking lot. "This it?" he asked Rinslet.

She didn't' bother with a reply but instead helped herself out of the car and did the same to Eve.

_Jeez, you're welcome._ Sven thought bitterly.

**What did you think? Were the characters too OCC?**

**If my writing was just horrible and made you break down in tears after reading it then please tell me so I can know.**

**Also, I know some of you are going Krusty Krabbs What the…? SpongeBob much?**

**But it seemed funny at the time.**


	2. Waiter! Waiter!

**TRAIN'S POV**

"Waiter! Eh, Waiter! Over here!" An annoying nasally voice called out behind Train. He cringed.

Okaayyyyyyyy. So when he said things weren't too bad he might've exaggerated things a bit.

So far, A rich snob and his group of other rich snots were getting together to make his life a nightmare.

"Waiter! Waiter! Over here!" He had stopped hoping they were addressing someone else as he was the only server this part of the restaurant.

_Patience, 1,2,3 You are above this, don't let those snots control your mood…._

"Waiter! Eh, This guy deaf or what?"

Train plastered a fake smile on his face and made his way to their table albeit rather reluctantly.

"Hello, What would you like to order?" he asked pleasantly.

The group leader, a teenager with a face which seemed to be overtaken by pimples sneered.

"Well, _I _would like to order a few things but since this is a restaurant I can't get them here can I?"

His cronies started to chitter beside him. Train personally didn't get the joke and didn't bother to understand it.

"So anyways what can we have ere' today?"

_Why don't you look at your menu you cretin?_

"Well, options are listed in the menu sir."

"Well, options are listed in the menu sir." The pimple-faced teen mimicked. "We don't read that stuff it's _your_ job ain't it."

_No it isn't you snot-nosed little sh…_

"Well, if you are staying here long I would personally recommend the croissants and dip or the toasted sandwich but if you are not staying here long," _Which I feverently hope is the case _: "Then a simple beverage would be in order."

"I would have the croissants and me gal would like them fancy bread things."

_Your gal, eh? I wonder how much you're paying her._

His 'gal' was a blonde girl with a rather pretty face that had wrapped herself around her boyfriend.

Train suddenly felt s strong sense of pity towards the young girl. No doubt she wouldn't have agreed to go out with that acne-troubled boy without the help of a daily pay-check. He didn't blame her though, the guy probably thought talking like a 50 year old gangster with a mental disorder would boost his street-cred.

"anything else sir?"

"Well, my since my friends don't' want to order anything I guess you're free to go."

Train nodded and exited there quickly.

"Did you see the way he was talking all posh-like, like where does he think he is? London or what?" that sentence was followed by sniggers, though they sounded forced in Train's ears.

Briefly, he longed for the days in Karl's care where any one around his age and older feared him and no one dared to address him without the utmost respect or else have a knee swiftly introduced to their titch and quackers.

_Not, like that's ever gonna happen here._

"Traiiiiinnnnn." A low scratchy voice sounded behind him.

Train felt a chill run down his back as he turned to face the manager.

The manager was a very…remarkable person so to speak.

She was small, had beady eyes, sunken cheeks, stringy hair, a chin that happened to be pointy yet broad at the same time, and bad taste in clothes. (Almost as bad as Train) She also liked to point out things Train had done wrong in less than polite tones. Train could bet she had never heard of the word nice.

But what irked Train the most was her ability to creep up on him so damn..._silently._

Most of the time Train was not alerted to her presence until she opened her crabby mouth. Which was not good for a former number of Chronos.

So in short, she had the makings of a Chronos number and the attitude of a pro wrestler.

"Yes?" He replied warily.

"Why aren't you serving table 7?!" She screeched.

_Table 7?_

"That table is not being used." He replied slowly.

"Yes it is! Or are you trying to say I'm blind!?

_Why... that's exactly what I was trying to say._

"Of course not."

"Then go over there and do your job!"

Train visibly fought the urge to whip out his gun and give her a few rounds of Hades.

"Yes, ma'am."

He turned to go to table 7 and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. There was a familiar trio sitting there in what seemed like a heated argument.

One was a young girl with short blonde hair and a calculating gaze and there was a man and a woman.

Th man wore a white tuxedo and the woman had barely anything on and had short purple hair, which at first glance a passer-by would deem dyed. (Which it probably was.)

_Rinslet! Why you slimy…I can't go there!_

"Is anything the matter,Traiiiiinnnn?" The old Bat croaked.

"No of course not." He forced a smile and slowly made his way to the table.


End file.
